


going somewhere

by jonathcrane



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Girl Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathcrane/pseuds/jonathcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the main vocalist of a female indie band isn’t easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	going somewhere

Being the main vocalist of a female indie band isn’t easy. Sure, technically, people don’t expect much from such vocalists; they only know that being an indie singer means having ‘lazy, soft crooning vocals’ and that’s all. People don’t expect them to belt out high notes like Mariah Carey–not that Kyungsoo _can_ anyway, not to that extent at least–or guttural vocals expected from a rock singer.  
  
What Kyungsoo means by ‘not easy’ is the handling of the _members_ of said indie band. She’s not even the leader, but somehow, being the main vocalist gives her some sort of veto over them. Especially when it comes to disciplinary matters. _That’s_ when it becomes tough. Baekhyun, the ‘lead’ vocalist–Kyungsoo isn’t even sure what it means to this day but she’ll be damned if she asks the elder about that again–is probably the toughest to handle. She’s 26, yeah sure, but she acts like a goddamn 4 year old. Then there’s their guitarist, Chanyeol; tall, lanky with mosquito bites boobs–Kyungsoo finds it cute, okay, _God_ –who _also_ acts like a 4 year old. Sometimes Kyungsoo thinks both Baekhyun and Chanyeol exist just to make her life a living hell.  
  
Then, _then_ , there’s Oh Sehun; tall, even taller than Chanyeol–she recently had a growth spurt out of nowhere and Kyungsoo feels like killing herself because why can’t _she_ have a growth spurt instead?–who is mostly broody (even broodier when she’s on the keyboard) but when she smiles, _that’s_ when Kyungsoo feels like she might be on cloud nine or some other heavenly place. Sehun is younger, much younger, than all three of them combined, and it shows when she’s in a playful mood.  
  
She has this habit of tugging Baekhyun’s waist-length hair when the eldest is not aware of her surroundings, and when Baekhyun yelps–that obnoxiously puppy-like yelp–and turns to hit Sehun, the maknae will find sanctuary behind Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo finds it amusing because out of all those who are around, she chooses _Kyungsoo_ , who is, like, ten inches shorter than her.  
  
So, do you understand why Kyungsoo says it is hard being in a female indie band now? _Thank you_.  
  
\---  
  
As far as indie goes, their band is totally indier than indie. The ones who recognize them are the people in their neighbourhood, but that's something. It’s better than nothing, Chanyeol has said once.  
  
Kyungsoo likes singing, but she thinks it’s good that they’re not popular because she develops this severe stage fright whenever they’re asked to perform for school events. In time, she might overcome that, but today is not the time yet.  
  
They haven’t had a gig in so long, though, and Kyungsoo misses the three idiots. They have real jobs and only when it’s totally necessary would they huddle over to Chanyeol’s family’s house garage to practice (practice is actually just a nicer word for _hang out_ ). This is their longest record yet, Kyungsoo bemuses, it’s been three weeks since they last met and yeah, maybe she gets tired of the ruckus those three usually cause but she _misses_ it now. It’s weird. Kyungsoo isn’t like this before.  
  
But what she finds even weirder is that she’s starting to miss the maknae more. She misses the feel of Sehun’s cold skin on hers; the way Sehun would flippantly curl their fingers together for no apparent reason as they sit side by side on the worn-out leather couch; misses the crinkles around the corner of her eyes when she has that infectious grin on her face.  
  
Kyungsoo wonders if this is the onset of something called love, and she isn’t sure whether to be afraid of it or to embrace it wholeheartedly. She knows she is different than others since she was small; when she saw a girl one year her junior dancing quietly by herself in the playground. Kyungsoo learned that her name was Jongin and that her parents named her that because they had wanted a boy, but had gotten her instead. Even at 8 years old, Kyungsoo had developed that sense of overwhelming love for the girl. She knew this because whenever Jongin danced, and danced _only_ for her, Kyungsoo could feel her cheeks heating up and little palms turning sweaty as Jongin made those innocent eye contacts, a small smile hovering her plump lips. Kyungsoo thought boys were stupid and sweaty and _gross_ but she thought Jongin was beautiful and graceful and _bright_.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t know where Jongin is now; she had moved away when they were 11, but wherever she is now, Kyungsoo wishes only the best for her. Jongin deserves that at least.  
  
\---  
  
to **maknae**  
chanyeol hasn’t said anything about practice?  
11.01PM  
  
Kyungsoo quickly hides her phone underneath the pillow as she squeezes her eyes shut and waits for the impending doom. She can’t believe she has just done that. Where has the courage come from, she wonders. She hopes Sehun is already asleep by now and when morning comes and if Sehun texts her an apology, she will brush it off and–  
  
from **maknae**  
nopppeee. why? u miss me alr?  
11.04PM  
  
_Oh God,_ Kyungsoo moaned, _Oh God._  
  
to **maknae**  
i miss singing, not you. why would i miss you out of–  
  
from **maknae**  
what’s taking u so long? u DO miss me hahahaha just admit it already!!  
11.05PM  
  
Kyungsoo can’t believe her eyes. She is in the middle of typing a reply, for God’s sake, if only Sehun could wait a little. Ha, who is she kidding, of course she misses Sehun! She doesn’t know why she even bothers to deny it.  
  
Gulping heavily, she runs her fingers across the keypad, all traces of uncertainty and shyness slowly but surely flying out of the window.  
  
to **maknae**  
even if i do, do YOU miss me?  
11.10PM  
  
The reply comes probably 5 seconds after.  
  
from **maknae**  
i’ll see u tmrw.  
11.10PM  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t need elaborations. She knows Sehun will drop by the bookstore tomorrow morning, she just _knows_ it.  
  
Heart thrumming with something anew and fresh and _wonderful_ , she allows her eyes to rest, hands clutching the phone on her chest, a small, repressed smile playing on her lips.


End file.
